Sharing Traditions
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: The Earth Rangers introduce their new friends to Christmas traditions.


Author's note: I do not own Power Rangers or its characters. If I did, well, things would different. 

* * *

Sharing Traditions

The Megaship orbited the Earth. It was the night before Christmas. The ship was bustling with activity. Carlos and T.J. had just arrived with the tree. All the last minute shopping had been finished yesterday. And everyone was in the mood to celebrate.

They put up the tree and began to decorate it. Some of the decorations were old, and some were new. Some handmade and some store bought. Some were from Earth, and some had come from other planets. It didn't matter though; together they made the tree beautiful.

Colorful stockings were hung, one for each of them. Two red, for Andros and Aura who was the Aquatian Red Ranger and Carlos' girlfriend; a pink one for Cassie, and a yellow one for Ashley. A blue on for T.J. and a green one for his girlfriend Tessa. Zhane's was silver, and Kerone's was purple. Carlos' was black of course. Saryn's was a garnet color.

Everyone had returned to their rooms to wrap presents. Stocking stuffers had been wrapped in tissue paper; each one of them had been asked to provide one or two stocking stuffers for each person. The stocking stuffers had been turned over to DECA who make sure they went to the right stockings.

With the presents beneath the tree, the preparations for dinner began. They had all decided they wanted a home cooked meal, not something from the synthatron. Everyone pitched in whether it was helping prepare the food or setting the table.

Their feast was quite tasty. Afterwards the Earth Rangers taught the others Christmas carols. They laughed and sang and talked all evening. Finally the exhausted group sought their beds. They were awakened early by Cassie and Ashley who were way too cheerful in some people's opinion. They gathered around the tree with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

The stockings were opened first. They were mainly gag gifts and things like candy and little trinkets. Then the present opening began in earnest.

Zhane had the honor of opening the first present. T.J. presented him with a bright blue package tied with a silver ribbon. He tore open the box then stared at the gift in confusion, "What is this exactly?"

Ashley stared at T.J. in dismay, "You got him a whoopie cushion?"

T.J. shrugged, "It seemed to fit."

While T.J. explained whoopie cushions to Zhane, the others start on their own presents. Before long the floor was littered with bright paper and ribbons. There were three presents left. And they were for Cassie, Kerone, and Ashley. No one seemed to notice that Saryn, Zhane, and Andros were positively nervous.

Ashley was the first to open her gift. She practically shredded the paper in her excitement. Inside was a pouch of black velvet tied with a gold ribbon. Inside the pouch was a diamond ring. She blinked a moment, speechless, then threw her arms around Andros and kissed him.

"I think that was a yes," Kerone said drily before turning to her own present. She was a good deal more careful about opening her gift which turned out to be a good thing. For once the paper was loosened, a silver ring set with an amethyst slid out. She looked at Zhane in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Never more."

"Good, because I've been contemplating knocking you out and dragging you off."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course silly."

That only left Cassie to open her gift. Underneath the pink paper was a black box. She opened it to find a gold ring set with a pale pink diamond. She looked at Saryn.

"Will you marry me Cassie?"

"Yes Saryn."

"Darn," Carlos said, "that means I don't need all that mistletoe I bought in case you need a push or two."

He was pelted with wadded up paper. Saryn actually laughed, "You know among my people, those who play matchmakers are the next to have someone match make for the."

Ashley laughed, "We'll keep that in mind. Come on, let's get some breakfast then go find some snow. We still have to teach these guys how to conduct a proper snowball fight."

With laughter, love, and friendship they went off to share a few more traditions with each other. 

Owari (the end)


End file.
